Scars of a Failing Heart
by killedwitha.BusterSword
Summary: Clerith -- Complete.
1. Prologue

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Broken hopes falling away  
Don't you have something to say?  
Does it make you sleep?  
Emptiness of words that you've said  
Scars in my heart that you left  
Now i'm close to dying

Everything's failing with thoughts of you  
Now i'm down without knowing what's true  
With the way you look at someone else  
Everyone's saying just try to be strong  
How i wish that im just being wrong  
Would you try to hear me out?  
The mood of distraction's prevailing tonight  
Have you seen what's the best and what's right?  
Now you're gone and you're on your own  
The ghost of my presence is saying goodbye  
And i'll die without making things right  
And you're gone and im on my own

Broken glass cut me to sleep  
Wounds are disected so deep  
I don't want to wake up  
I need this blood to warm my hands  
And you don't have to understand  
You just got me all wrong.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Credits to **Typecast **for the wonderful song.


	2. Chapter 1

**My third fic!!! o hoo-hoo!!! Okay. This is about CxA. Duh. Setting is in Besaid. Couldn't think of anywhere else. ; And there's only...3 characters (Cloud, Aerith, and Zack)? Others are extras (extras?! Aerith's mom and...:). So yeah. Something happens. I cried making this fic. Why? READ. :)) Don't worry, I'll finish this within the week. I actually finished this already. If I don't update, I'm out-of-town. Or my comp's busted. Or I'm in the mall. Who knows:)) BTW, this is in Aerith's POV, and Cloud's. they switch:D but you'll get it soon. Review, okay? I wanna know what you think. :) **

**WARNING: it's a little OOC...but i like Cloud that way :D i swear, the OOC-ness isn't so bad. But if it is...i'm sorry. :(**

_**CLERIS FOREVER 3**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Aerith---**

"AERITH!!!" Mother called out for the endth time that day. I was supposed to run down the street and buy primroses for our altar, but I guess even I couldn't be trusted with these things. I was busy trying to defeat Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts 2 (only THE best game I have ever played on PS2) and I was to be disturbed. _Ugh._

"C'mon…let's just go." A certain blond, my ever-so-loyal best friend, spoke from across the room. He stood up and approached me with an outstretched hand. "You've been playing that thing for hours already!"

No! It was only 6 in the evening!

His cerulean blue eyes stared at my Kelly green ones, waiting for an answer.

"But--"

"Let's GO."

I dropped the controller and sighed. I looked at him and smiled. There was always something in him that made me listen.

**---Cloud---**

"Hey, Cloud, I've got an idea." I heard her say as we walked out of the house, and into the street. It was unusually empty for a weekday. "Why don't we forget the whole buying-of-flowers and go to the field instead? _Our_ field." I felt my cheeks burn at her statement. I looked away to hide my face and nodded. "Okay."

I watched her walk ahead of me, her long, braided, chestnut hair bouncing behind her, making me remember how we first met, back in first grade.

_It was a breezy September afternoon when I saw a girl with flowing brown hair. I recognized her from __school. She was one of the smartest in class. And I've always had a little crush on her…_

_She sat alone on one of the swings. She was crying, and just like what any boy would do, I approached her (but some aren't brave enough to do so, but I had enough courage! I'm growing up.). I sat on the swing beside her, "Hey, what's wrong, Aerith?" I asked. She looked at me with her beautiful emerald eyes, and smiled weakly. She wiped her tears and sighed, "Did you ever feel like you were so alone?" _

_I stared at her for a moment. She's got many friends, how could she feel alone? I thought. "I don't understand…" I honestly told her. "I mean…you've got a lot of friends. You're loved by almost everybody. And you're really pretty…" I covered my mouth in shock, and blushed. I felt ashamed of my self! "I m-mean…w-well…" I stammered. I scratched my head in embarrassment and looked at the ground. "I-I lost my parents when I was barely even 4, and I hardly even remember any of them, but my grandma keeps me company. "_

"_What are you trying to say…?"_

"_Well…If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here…I won't leave you…"_

_I was surprised to hear a giggle from her direction. I looked up to find her smiling at me. "You're such a nice person, Cloud." she said. I could just stare at her, but I managed a smile, anyway. "But will you promise me that?" _

_I nodded and raised my right hand as if I were to say a vow. "Promise."_

"_And you promise we'd always be together?" she asked._

"_Yup." I answered. I held her hand and smiled. "I promise."_

My grandma passed away when I was in 7th grade, a week after my graduation. I felt disheartened, but when I remember that promise, I feet happy once again. She never really did leave me after that.

And here we are. I chuckled as I remembered our history. It's been 9 long, but wonderful years…

"Cloud! Hello? Earth to Cloud!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw her waving her hands frantically in front of me and snickered. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You were zoning out on me!"

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just remembered something…"

"Hmmm…? And what is it?" she placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward with a sheepish smile.

"Wanna tell me..?"

I chuckled. _Ahh…the infamous pose_. "It's nothing."

"Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes. REALLY." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the big grassy field.

**---Aerith---**

I was pretty surprised when he grabbed my hand. It's been a while since we held hands like this. It felt warm and soft against mine. I blushed and smiled to my self as we neared the field.

The place had that hearty and inviting feeling that takes over me every time I step on its verdant floor. It was full of flowers and the breeze was always cool.

I looked at Cloud, and he seemed to feel the vibe, too.

We laid on our backs under the big oak tree that we called "George" for no reason as I closed my eyes and remembered that day. It was exactly 3 weeks after we first met.

"_Hey, Cloud, look!" I said to him, pointing towards a wide open field. "It looks beautiful…let's go check it out!" _

"_It's nice here." he said. "And there're lots of flowers, too…just the way you like them."_

_I smiled at him. I liked the fact that he knew that…_

"_Here, it's for you." He said, handing me a dandelion. I saw how his face turn bright red, and giggled. I held the flower lovingly between my hands, and grinned at him. "Thank you, Cloud…you really are a wonderful person."_

_We played tag all day long under the scorching sun, our laughter echoing across the tranquil horizon. We cooled ourselves under a big oak tree, our bodies sprawled on the verdurous land. Silence took over us for a moment until he spoke up. "We should name this tree George." _

_I looked at him in confusion. "Why?"_

_He shrugged. "Just for fun…"_

_I laughed. "You can be so weird sometimes. Okay, then! And…this could be OUR place. OUR field. OUR flowers…"_

"_Hey, we can't own this."_

"_We won't!" I said, "I meant that this could be a place for US. And us only…"_

"_Okay." He said, "Our place…"_

"_We're best friends…right?" I asked._

_I was answered with a sincere "Of course."_

I opened my eyes and grinned at the memory, and to find Cloud sitting up, so I sat up as well. He stared into the distance with quiet blue eyes, his spiky (yep, he was born with it!) blond hair swaying lightly as the wind blows through his face. He looked handsome as ever…I blushed at the thought and just followed his gaze towards the calm purview. I found my self staring at the sight. A cozy orange sunlight illuminated the boundary and the vast open sky…it was indeed breath-taking. I was really happy that Cloud was with me…

**---Cloud---**

"I'm glad I could share this with you…" I felt her head on my shoulder as she whispered to me those solemn words. I was a little anxious at first, but I eventually got over it. I kind of…like it this way…

I had the urge to wrap my arm around her shoulders but I stopped my self. I shouldn't forget about who she really likes…Zack Fair.

"_Cloud!!" she shouted from behind. "CLOUD!!!"I turn around to see her catching up with me. She was coming nearer…and nearer…when suddenly...BUMP! She hit him hard and fell on her backside. I came running towards her to see if she was alright, but I guess I was too late._

"_Are you okay, miss?" the raven-haired man with eyes as blue as mine, asked her, offering a hand. Don't you dare touch her, I thought. But I as I neared I could see her drowning in them…_

_I watched her take his hand and respond. "I'm f-fine…" she stammered. "I-It was my fault…for not looking…"_

_I glared at him. "'Rith, are you alright?" I managed to say. "You're not hurt, are you?"_

"_Uhh…''Rith…?"_

"_Th-that's short for Aerith…" she said, blushing. _

"_You have a beautiful name."_

"_Th-thank you…"_

"_And who might this man be?" he asked, jerking his head in my direction. "Is he your …boyfriend?"_

"_NO! No…he's my best friend, Cloud." she answered. My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces at her response. "He's just a friend."_

"_Ahh…alright then. I've got to get back to class now. I'm Zack Fair, by the way..." He started to walk away from us when he turned around to face her once more. "I will see you again…?"_

_She smiled and nodded. "Sure."_

_He smiled back and gave a little wave before completely disappearing among the crowd. I was sure glad it was over, or I else I would've…_

_Why the hell did she look so shy?! "Aerith?"_

_She revealed her face to me with the hugest grin and a beet red face. "Cloud…he was…he was…"_

_I frowned at her as my throat tightened. I swallowed hard, waiting for her to say something. "…"_

"_He was…gorgeous…"_

And that was that. Ever since that day, she'd been in-love with that damn good-for-nothing "hottie". But…he was a nice guy. I had no right to bad-mouth him in any way. I've grown jealous of him because he had captured the heart of the one thing I truly love…with just a bump. A BUMP!!! I have been with her ever since the first grade, but what about him?! She'd only known him for 2 months, and yet she fell head-over-heels with him in an instant…

I wanna know why…Why him? I never left her, did I…?

**---Aerith---**

I gasped as I remembered about the flowers that I needed to bring home to Mother. I had totally forgotten! The startled Cloud just gaped at me. "Cloud! The flowers!" I panicked.

He laughed at me and said, "It's all your fault! You wanted to go here so bad…" I gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Whatever!" I said, "YOU wanted to go as well, anyway!"

"Did not!" he protested.

**---Cloud---**

But the truth was, I did.

By the way the plants and the flowers move to the blow of the wind…the peaceful sound of the leaves rustling atop of the trees…the overwhelming view of the flourishing landscape…and the sight of the empyrean hanging just above us…who could resist?

But what makes it really special was the fact that _she _was with me. And that it was_ our _place. No worries, no distractions…no Zack. Just _us_.

"Why don't we just…pick flowers from here?" I suggested. "We could even save money that way. They're beautiful enough for your altar…"

"But wouldn't that be destroying the place?" She stood up and placed her hands behind her back. "Well…"

"It's just for now, anyway. What do you say?"

She turned her head to me and nodded. "Alright…But just for now, okay? I love this place. I wouldn't want to see it in a terrible condition…"

"Neither do I…wanna back off?"

She shook her head and smiled, the ribbon above her head bobbed as she did. She looked cute…

"CLOUD!"

I zoned out again. No, I STARED! Shoot…

"Are you alright?" she asked me. "You don't look okay…"

I smiled at her and looked away. "Picking flowers here or what? It's almost night time."

"Picking flowers here." She bent down and started to collect some. "Well then don't just sit there. Help me!"

So I did. "Where do we put 'em?" I asked.

"Here." She said, pulling her pink button down dress forward creating a basket-like illusion. "You just have to make sure there're no ants!"

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to be bitten by ants …"

"Aww…how sweet!" she giggled.

"Right." was all I could say. I would say I was flattered…especially when it came from her.

I looked at the almost-starry sky above me. The weekend was over. I wake up the next day and it's school again. Time flies by so fast when she's with me…like magic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Yey:) review? thankyou:D Chapter 2 will be up. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Aerith---**

"Good morning, Cloud!" I jumped from behind him and circulated my arms around his neck. "How are ya, best friend?"

He greeted me with an affectionate smile, like always. "Couldn't be better."

"Did you finish your homework?" I asked him.

"Yeah…"

I love how he's all responsible and compliant. He was doing so well in school…

"Did you finish yours?" he asked. I nodded in reply as I tiptoed and searched the crowd for Zack, the "hottest" guy in campus. He was adored by many, and chased by them, too. He was the president of our student council, and very athletic. He was smart, benevolent, and seriously good-looking, enough to make every girl swoon.

I was extremely lucky to be friends with him.

"Hey…Aerith!" a voice from behind us shouted. It was Zack. _Oh my God…_

**---Cloud---**

"Hey, Cloud, do I look okay?" she whispered to me as Zack came nearer. I just answered an annoyed "Yes."

_What a great way to start my day…_

She _always_ looks great in my eyes. It pains me to see her act this way when he's around.

"Good morning, Aerith." he greeted her and kissed her hand…just like a gentleman.

If I acted like him, would she like _me_?

I swear I could break his nose right now. Just one punch. ONE punch…and this could be all over. But seeing her smile like that makes me have second-thoughts. _If I punched his ugly face…would you be happy? You'd probably hate me, wouldn't you?_

"Hey there, Cloud." he offered a handshake but I didn't take it. It pisses me off. _He _pisses me off. I tried not to glare so I just gave him a quick nod and a fake smile.

I sighed and followed behind Aerith and Zack as we headed to class together. Another day full of heartache and anxiety. At least for me, anyway…

**---Aerith---**

I find my self liking Zack more and more each day. I had the tendency to forget even the playing of Kingdom Hearts. He was just so…attractive. In other words, infatuating…hey, what if I was in-love? I wonder what Luke'll say. Maybe he'd just laugh at me…

"Hey, would you like something else?" Zack asked me after bringing me a steak sandwich and a bottle of Snapple. Such a gentleman…

"This sandwich is a little big for me…" I whined.

"…Wanna share?" Cloud asked me. But I ignored him and asked Zack instead. "Hey Zack, wanna share?"

**---Cloud---**

I watched her slice it in half and give it to him instead of me.

Sometimes I wonder if she still thinks of me as her best friend…

What was I thinking? It's been like this for 2 whole months, and I survived. But how come now I feel like something important—special, was coming to an end?

I thought of this as I reached home at last. I pushed my books away and just lied down on my bed in deep agonizing thought.

That damn man's slowly taking her away from me. If I told her how I felt, would it ruin our friendship?

I don't even want to think about it. ANY of it.

But I'm not about to give up!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**hmm...wonder what Cloud'll do...**

**It's short, I know. I'm sorry. :)) chapter 3's coming. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_When the Clock Strikes Twelve."_

_The junior class _

_of _

_Besaid High_

_requests the pleasure of your company_

_at the_

_Junior Prom_

_on the eleventh day of August, Saturday_

_at seven in the evening_

'_til midnight_

_Besaid High gymnasium_

**---Cloud---**

The prom. It's not too late to ask her, is it?

I hurried to her once the class ended the very next day. We received our prom invitations, and Zack was absent. Now's my chance!

My heart leaped with joy as I caught the sight of her along the crowded halls of Besaid High. I was so excited, I almost tripped while running! I guess I was just so happy.

"Aerith!" I called out. "Have you gotten your prom invitation yet?"

"Yeah…" she answered weakly.

Alright…here goes!

"So uhmm, Aerith…I--"

"Cloud, I…" she interrupted, "There's something I need to tell you…" she pulled me out of the school and into the empty streets of Besaid.

Silence surrounded us as we made our way home. My mind was eager to know what she was going to say…would it be good or bad? I was just dying to know!

"Cloud," she started. I tensed when I heard her say my name.

"I'm in love with Zack…"

I stopped walking and stared at her. My world came crashing down before me, every syllable stabbing my heart. _I'm-in-love-with-Zack. _

"W-why are you telling me this?" I asked, trying to control my tears from falling.

"Well…you're my best friend. I just thought you should know..."

_So I…I can't take you to the prom, after all…_

**---Aerith---**

Why does he look so stunned? Isn't he happy for me?

"Cloud?"

He paled and tore his gaze away from me, walking past me with a forlorn face.

"Cloud, wait!" I tried to catch up, but then he ran.

What was wrong with him?

**---Cloud---**

I went to my room in haste and collapsed on my bed. I still couldn't believe my ears.

"_I'm in love with Zack…"_

It echoed like a broken tape recorder, clamoring my ears. I buried my head in a pillow and covered my head with it.

I heard a faint knock from my door and hesitated.

"Cloud, are you alright? It's me, Aerith."

_Why is she here? _

"Cloud…?"

I sighed and sat up. I wasn't ready to accept everything as they are. But what choices do I have left…?

I opened the door and saw Aerith standing with her hands behind her back, looking innocent as ever. "Why'd you walk out on me?" she whined. "Are you alright, Cloud?"

"I'm okay…" I said. "Come on in…"

**---Aerith---**

His room had relaxing cream walls with a bed on the side and desk that overlooked the street below. I sat on the floor and observed him. _I knew it…_

"Cloud…are you hiding something from me?" I asked him. "You're not alright, are you?"

I watched him fidget with the rug we were sitting on, like a troubled boy.

"You don't look okay" I continued.

"It's nothing..." he murmured.

"See? You don't look so sure."

He just shook his head and gave me that friendly smile of his.

I threw at him the Jack Skellington plushie that I gave him for Christmas 3 years ago and cracked up. No sooner did he join my laughter and chased me around the room. He tickled me on the sides until we both collapsed on the floor, still laughing our heads off. I panted and attempted to sit up, but my body was shrilling with merriment. "I've..had…enough!" I said in between pants. I sat up and punched him on the stomach playfully causing him to choke and laugh even more.

_The prom was only 4 days away…_

**---Cloud---**

Everything was silent for awhile, our breathing the only thing that made sounds.

"Cloud…" she spoke up. " I don't want you hiding anything from me."

"…"

"If you need someone to talk to…I'm here." she finished. She looked into my sapphire pools, as if looking into my very soul, and grinned.

I felt my self drain at the statement. I tried hard to hide my emotions, but I guess she knew me better that I thought.

Or so it seemed…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I got a line from KH2! but you know that, right:)) **


	5. Chapter 4

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Cloud---**

"Hey, Cloud, this one, or this one?" she asked, showing me a red spaghetti strapped dress that draped above the knee and a long black tube dress that reached the very floor, at exactly 6:38 in the morning on the 8th of August, Wednesday.

I blushed at the dresses. _But you look appealing in both…!_

"Uhh…" I truly had no knowledge with this stuff… "Uhmm…"

"Ugh, Cloud! It's just an answer of 'red' or 'black'."

"Is it really that important to look good on a prom night?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, Cloud," she answered, kind of annoyed, "it is."

"Sorry." I said and raised both my hands in defense. She continued rummaging through her closet as I sat awkwardly on her desk chair inside her flower-scented room. A vase of fresh roses stood still on the corner of her study, her books neatly stacked on the other end. Her rose printed bed spreads looked astounding against the pale pink walls. On the side table was a picture of me and her during the 7th grade graduation. We looked so happy, finally graduating from grade school…

I watched her ferret out her closet with much frustration, trying to find a good outfit to wear.

_Lemme guess…all this is just for Zack? _

"I have to look good! Zack'll be there!" she exclaimed.

_No surprise…_

She hummed a playful tune with that angelic voice if hers. They were like bells on my ears. "Red." I found my self blurting out. The puzzled Aerith looked at me and gaped.

"Did you mean the 'red' dress?" she asked.

I nodded and looked away, flushed. "You'll look good in that…"

She chuckled at me. "Alright. The red one it is!"

**---Aerith---**

I was so happy when I finally found the perfect dress to wear for our prom night! It wasn't in a day or two, but I already felt the excitement. I glanced at him and smirked. "Thanks, Cloud!" I said. He chose my dress, which was pretty strange, but I trusted him with all my heart.

Come to think of it…he doesn't have a tux yet, does he?

**---Cloud---**

"Hey, why don't we buy you a tux this afternoon?" she asked. "After school?"

"Huh?" I stared at her as if she said the most absurd thing in the world. "What for?"

"Oh, Cloud! Aren't you at least a bit excited about our prom?" she sounded frustrated.

_How can I be? You're not my date…and I won't even bother looking for another one It's completely useless… _

"I'm not going." I said sharply.

"What?! Whyyyyy??" she droned and stomped her foot like a spoiled brat. I just shrugged and continued to walk. "You're going, Cloud! I'mma make you go!!!"

_Why?! So I could see you having such a good time with Zack…?!_

"And I'm buying your tux!" she howled. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Wha…?"

"I'm. Buying. Your. Tux.." she emphasized. "I want you to go, Cloud. Please?"

"But…I have so much things to do…" I groaned. _Lies…_

Truth was, I didn't want to see her with him. I might make a ruckus if I do.

"Please, Cloud, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase???" she pouted, her hands in a prayerful position. "Please…? For _me_?"

Motherf--why did she have to beg…?

"Fine." I moaned. "For _you_."

"YEY!" she screamed and hugged me. "I'm glad!"

Somehow, I found my self smiling at that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Aerith---**

"Hey, Cloud, what're you scribbling down?" I asked him on a warm Thursday afternoon. He abruptly shoved the paper inside his messenger bag, and stood up from his chair about to walk away. I caught his hand to prevent him from going, but he let go and strode off without a word.

I've caught him writing like that many times before, but I've never really cared until now. It really bothered me…why won't he tell me? Can't I be trusted?

I watched him walk further away from me, his fair spikes bouncing atop of his head.

Why did I get the feeling that I'll be seeing this again soon?

**---Cloud---**

I marched off on her without even saying anything. I honestly felt bad about it. I just didn't want to let her know what I was doing. It's not that I don't trust her…as a matter-of-fact I do, but these kind of things are better off unsaid.

I reached home and headed straight to my room. I collapsed on my desk chair and heaved a deep sigh. I pulled the crumpled paper out of my bag, and continued writing.

My thoughts flowed out of me thoroughly, my hands furiously jotting them down. I've done this a lot before, but _never_ bothered to show any to Aerith. I looked at the calendar on my desk. I banged my head against the hard surface and groaned.

_The prom was only 2 days away_. _And so is my birthday…_

What the hell did I get my self into?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much for the reviews:)**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Aerith---**

"Cloud!" I squealed. "Prom night…TOMORROW!!! OH MY GOSH!!!"

Well, I talked to him on the phone last night, asking him if he had anything against me or something. I was really taken aback by his actions, especially when I know that it's not in his nature to do those. He just gave me an excuse that he was tired and all…but I found my self doubting his reasons.

I was so excited, I pranced along the endless corridors of Besaid High on a balmy Friday morning. "I'm so excited, I won' be able to concentrate in class!"

Just as I was about to enter the room, I caught sight of Zack's sable black hair. I skipped over to him and linked arms with him. He smiled at me and handed me a small package. "I've got something for you." he said. "It's like an early prom present."

Did I mention that Zack asked me to be his prom date? Out of all the girls in school, he asked _me_. And _nothing_ could make me happier!

**---Cloud---**

I watched her unwrap the gift in front of me, revealing a stuffed bear with a heart that says 'Be Mine!' in big bold fonts on its chest. She hugged him, and then the bear, with that irresistible smile. "Thank you so much!" she said. "It's so adorable!"

_I guess this adds up to her Zack-loves-me list…_

I felt much pain in my chest, and anger, that I wanted to throw the tables and chairs at him. It's bad, I know, but all this jealousy I'm feeling is getting harder and harder for me to handle. Just a little more of this and I'm sure to go insane.

I watched them look into each other's eyes, in a way that'll really make you think they were in-love. I felt my self tremble as their faces got nearer.

Just then, the school bell rang, startling the both of them, but laughing it off even when they knew they looked stupid. I sighed in relief and joined their laughter.

THANK GOD for school bells!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**It's short, i know...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, this is long :))**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Cloud---**

Normally, people who are celebrating their birthday are happy, but in my case, I can't help but feel… miserable. For the first time in 9 years, she didn't greet me on a midnight… no, she hasn't greeted me yet.

I sat on the floor of my room, thinking really hard as I stared at the tuxedo on my bed. The prom was only 4 hours away, and I was having second thoughts about going. Zack'll pick Aerith up at 6, and we agreed to meet in school at 6:30. I only had 2 hours to prepare…

…_As if…_

I stood up and walked to my desk. What else can I do while waiting? WRITE. And work on _other_ things, too, perhaps. There's not much to do these past few days…

**---Aerith---**

"Aerith, would you stop worrying?" Mother told me. "You look fabulous!"

"Really, Mom?" I asked. I wanted to make sure! "You don't think it's _too_ sexy? "

August 11th has finally arrived!

Mother chuckled. "Nonsense! I have worn shorter dresses in the past. This is nothing compared to mine!"

_Hold on…August 11th? _I thought for a while. _Something's supposed to happen today…the prom? Yes, but…_

She handed me a purse and gave me a peck on the cheek the moment we heard a doorbell. "You have fun tonight, Aerith." she said, opening to the door to Zack, who was wearing a black branded tux with his hair neatly combed, looking extremely attractive. "Good evening." He greeted Mother with a smile.

"Mother, this is Zack, the guy I was talking to you about." I said.

"Oh, well, hello there, Zack. Where is Cloud?" she asked me.

"We're meeting him there." I answered.

"Oh, okay then."

He handed me a bouquet of red flowers and kissed me on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Ready!"

"Take care of my daughter!" I heard Mother say before we left. Reid just laughed and answered, "Of course!"

Whatever it is…I'll just pay no mind. This was going to be the night of my life!

**---Cloud---**

I kicked a rock on the pathway as I headed towards school on my tuxedo. I don't even know why I'm doing this. I could just stay home and work on other stuff (and celebrate alone.) than to attend the prom. Besides…Zack'll be there with Aerith.

"_Please…? For me?"_

I frowned at my self as I recall telling her that I would go. I didn't want to disappoint her...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Aerith---**

"Wow…" I said to my self as I enter the gymnasium's main doors. The stadium looked entirely different! Hearty decorations embellished the cadaverous walls, a big disco ball dazzled against the somewhat ill-lighted dome. Loud music boomed the speakers, I could hardly even hear my self talk. Everyone was dressed for the much awaited occasion of the year!

"Hey, I'll be right back." Zack said, letting go of my hand.

I searched the crowd for Cloud's spiky head inside the huge gymnasium. Loud music boomed the speakers, it made my head and my chest throb to the beat. I jumped for joy once a saw his him appear on the entrance. "Cloud!" I shouted. He looked in my direction and half grinned.

Even from afar, I could see how great he looked on his suit.

His white long-sleeved polo shirt was untucked and the first three buttons from the top were open. He didn't even bother to fasten his jacket buttons, but it fit him perfectly. His semi-formal-but-leather shoes complimented his outfit, but his hair remained the same, spiky and well…blonde!

I ran to him and threw my arms around his waist. "YOU MADE IT!" I shouted.

He smirked. "I SAID I WOULD COME, DIDN'T I?"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"

**---Cloud---**

_You were waiting for…me?_

"I HAD TO DROP BY THE STORE TO BUY MATERIALS FOR MY _PROJECT_." I said. I wasn't lying, I really did. In fact, I finished my allowance just for it. And then I had to bring it home…

"ON A PROM NIGHT?!" she gasped.

It even bothered me why Zack wasn't around in the first place. How could he leave her all alone?! _Jerk._

But I can't help but notice how gorgeous she looked tonight. I made the best choice on choosing her red dress…it complimented her slender figure well. Her honeycomb was hair pulled back in a rather high pony tail with a thick red ribbon, the bottom strands slightly curled. She wore high-heeled shoes, it made her look taller than her usual 5"3.

I chuckled and scratched my head with burning cheeks. "Yeah, well…"

An upbeat music played on the stereo, interrupting our conversation. She pulled me towards the center of the dance floor, then she started moving to the lively tune of the song.

I wasn't entirely in the mood for this…

I chuckled weakly as she danced under the shimmering light of the disco ball "C'MON, CLOUD!" she gushed. "DANCE!"

I looked at her, then at everybody who was having the time of their lives. I guess it wouldn't hurt to dance…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Cloud---**

We laughed our lungs out, stumbling away from the roaring crowd behind. "THAT WASN'T SO BAD!" I said half-heartedly. "ALTHOUGH I HAVE TO ADMIT, THAT WAS QUITE EMBARASSING…"

We danced like loonies in front of everyone…!

"AW, CLOUD! DON'T BE SUCH A CHICKEN!" she cried. "IT'S OKAY TO LOOK STUPID ONCE! AT LEAST YOU HAD FUN!"

My stomach ached in laughter as she redid the silly steps, sweat sliding down from her huge bangs. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" I pleaded. "I'M GETTING A DRINK. WANT?"

She nodded eagerly and smiled. "THANKS!"

**---Aerith---**

_Where'd Zack disappear to? I wonder…_

Just then, a slow romantic song filled the gym, causing everybody to pair up. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Zack's smiling face. "May I ask you to dance with me?" he curtsied.

I giggled with a blush and took his warm hand, completely forgetting about how I felt bad that he left me in the first place. He smiled and pulled me back to the center. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we danced with the oppressive, yet sentimental, ballad.

**---Cloud---**

As soon as I heard the song, there was only one thing in my mind. _To share this dance __with Aerith._

With drink in hand, I came back to her hurriedly, only to find her already dancing with Zack.

The depressing feeling took over once again. I lowered my head and sighed. "Dammit…"

I just stood there, helplessly watching her enjoy herself with another man. I needed a distraction.

I walked around the gymnasium to find familiar faces. I spotted a few, but I wasn't in the mood for cheerful greetings and caffeine-driven friends. I just wanted to be alone…I stepped outside the terrace, the wind blowing against my face. I looked up at the star-studded sky and closed my eyes, letting the daunting atmosphere of the place carry me away from my boundless thoughts.

**---Aerith---**

"The winner for prom king and queen is…Aerith Gainsborough and Cloud Strife!" Mrs. Ghaste, our school principal, announced fervently. "Congratulations!"

I stood there disbelievingly. "W-what?"

"Aerith! You won prom queen!" Zack told me. "And…Cloud is king…"

Everyone clapped and it finally sank in. I smiled with a fiery red face. I won prom queen!

"Where's Cloud…?"

**---Cloud---**

My eyes fluttered open when I heard my name through the microphone. _I won prom king…? What the…?_

"CLOUD!" someone called out to me from the door. "GET IN! YOU WON!"

I stared at him in atheism. He approached me and pulled me back inside. The crowd roared as I entered the gym. Aerith ran to me with an embarrassed face and smiled shyly. "Cloud…we won…!" she gushed. She jumped and hugged me, her arms wrapped around my neck. "C'mon up, you two!" madam principal said.

"Let's go together!" Aerith giggled. She held my hand and pulled me towards the stage.

As we approached the stage with mantled faces, I spotted Zack frowning at the both of us.

_I feel bad about this…_

I shook my head furiously at the thought. _What am I thinking? I should be happy!_

I felt the crown against my spiky head, it was a little heavy. I looked at Aerith, who was beaming at me, and chuckled. She looked even greater with her tiara on. "You look nice with that tiara." I said. She laughed and looked at the crowd. "Do they expect us to give a speech?!" she asked. "I'm no good with words."

"Neither am I…"

"Now we want the couple to sing us a song." Mrs. Ghaste said.

_Couple? I like the sound of that._

Aerith turned her head to Mrs. Ghaste in horror. "What?! Are you kidding?!"

"Huh?" I could just say.

"Why no, dear. It's been a tradition for 13 years now. Every king and queen must sing a song."

_What…the...hell…?!_

"B-but…! We can't sing!" I protested. _I_ can't sing! Especially not in front of a huge crowd. I looked at Aerith, who was looking as nervous as I am. "Aerith?"

She looked at me with frightened eyes, and chuckled nervously. "C-Cloud…I can't sing…"

"I can't, either!" I groaned. "I think I prefer the speech…"

She laughed and took a deep breath. "Hmm…we can do this!"

"What?!"

"C'mon, Cloud. Let's sing!" She said. She makes it sound so easy!

I looked at the crowd and gulped. "A-Are you sure? W-we don't have to do this…"

"Aw, c'mon. It won't hurt just to sing a song…Besides, I'm here." she said. She smiled and held my hand once

again. "We can do this."

I smiled back. Her words seemed reassuring, so yeah, I'll give it a shot!

**---Aerith---**

I nodded at Mrs. Ghaste and then at Cloud.

A slow familiar piano piece startled me as Cloud's grip went tighter.

_Wait…I know this song!_

"Cloud!" I whispered. "It's the song we sang back in 7th grade graduation. We should be

able to pull this off!"

His grip loosened a little, then he smiled at me. "You start it, right?"

I nodded. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Aerith:_

"_We were strangers,_

_starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are,_

_and I'm suddenly standing,_

_at the beginning with you"_

She looked into my eyes, and smiled. She nodded at me, signaling me that it was my

turn. I gulped. _Oh God bless me…!_

_Cloud:_

"_No one told me_

_I was going to find you,_

_Unexpected_

_what you did to my heart,"_

_C&A:_

"_When I lost hope_

_you were there to remind me,_

_this is the start…_

…_And life is a road_

_and I wanna to keep going_

_love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_life is a road_

_now and forever_

_wonderful journey…"_

She looked at me, and smiled, still not letting go of my sweaty hand. I looked back

nervously, and tried to calm my self.

"_I'll be there when the world stops turning;_

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_at the beginning with you.."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Aerith---**

The whole stadium roared once again as the song ended, my hand still locked with his. I

thought I would faint in front of everyone!

I scanned the crowd for Zack, and there he was, smiling at me with clapping hands. I

giggled and gave him a little wave.

"You did great…" Cloud complimented. I looked at him and laughed. I could tell he was still nervous, not to mention embarrassed, by the way his pale face turned red.

"You did, too!" I said. Whew, that was a job well done…I guess!

**---Cloud---**

Their cheers and applauds echoed through the walls of the gymnasium, it blustered my ears. The spotlights blinded me as I eyed the audience with embarrassment. I gave a wide smile and bowed together with Nicola before exiting the stage. But I still couldn't accept the fact that she was looking at Reid while singing. I _almost_ choked on my words when it came to my part, like my heart came up to my throat.

"ZACK!" she exclaimed. "Did I sound okay?!"

He nodded at her and smiled. "Like an angel."

'_Like an angel' my butt…_But she _did_ sing well…

I watched her throw her arms around his neck, the way she did to me, and frowned. Another slow song played, and I knew I had to leave. _Again._

I sat down on the nearest chair and drowned my self with soda. _SODA…how low. _This was

going to be long…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Cloud---**

"Hey, will you be alright? You don't want me to walk you home?" he asked her, his hand still interlaced with hers as we stepped outside the school gates

_Enough with the sweet talk! LET'S GO!!! _

"Uhmm…yes." She nodded shyly. "Besides, Cloud's here with me. He'll take me home."

And I am but a shadow when he's around…why can't she act the same way to _me_? What a foolish question…of course…she _loves_ him more.

"You better make sure nothing harms her." he demanded with a glare. _Why would I let anything happen to her, you numbskull? _

I just nodded and controlled the anger piling up inside of me, "C'mon, Aerith. It's getting

late…"

We were about to leave when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pressed his lips against hers. I was surprised and so was she, but she didn't resist. My heart sank at the sight, and I quietly turned around and walked away to give them some privacy. I placed my hands inside my pockets as the tears quietly slid down my cold cheeks.

Who am I kidding? She deserves him more…Why did I even come in the first place? And of all the people to witness such act, it had to be me. _Me. _The stupid, cowardly me!

I'm not even supposed to be here…

**---Aerith---**

_Oh my God. He kissed me…! He REALLY kissed me!_

Our lips parted and I felt my knees weaken at the gesture. "Good night…" he whispered and kissed my cheek before leaving.

_Wow…my first kiss…and with ZACK, too! _I felt giddy and warm all over like a little girl who just got a new bar of candy to munch on. I skipped over to Cloud who was leaning his back against a wall.

**---Cloud---**

_Aerith and Zack._

It sounded like a nail scratching against a chalkboard, ear-piercing and boisterous.

I was _too_ late. Even my life-long dream of giving her her very first kiss didn't happen. I didn't even get to share a slow dance with her. Was that too much to ask for? Why was I being tortured so much? Was it because I envied Zack a lot? Because I didn't tell her how I felt in the first place? Because I stayed loyal to her even when she hurt me? Or did I make a _fatal _mistake falling in-love with her?

I just didn't understand…

She walked towards me with a huge smile spread across her glamorous face. "Oh, Cloud…! He's truly a man of wonder…" she dramatized to me. "So very handsome And…and…"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and just walked ahead. I heard her humming the song we sang earlier. I swallowed hard and tried my best not to break down.

"_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_in the end I wanna be standing_

_at the beginning with you…"_

It wasn't long before she started singing, her voice and her words pinning my heart like a thousand needles. We were still a little far from her house, but I already wanted to ditch her. But the REAL Cloud wouldn't…couldn't. He was far _too _kind.

I cursed my self for being so…

**---Aerith---**

Hmm…Cloud's been acting real strange. First, the scribbles, then the cold shoulder, and then the silent treatment. I don't know what to think anymore…! And it's irritating me.

We were just laughing our heads off during the prom, but now he looks absolutely cheerless.

"Cloud, is there something bothering you?" I asked. "You're awfully quiet…"

What was I saying? He's _always_ quiet…but it never really bothered me until now, and I can't help but wonder…

He turned to face me with downcast eyes, and I honestly haven't seen him like that. _Never_ in my entire life. "I-It's Nothing." he stammered. "I'm just…" He stopped in mid-sentence and looked down on the floor. "Never mind." I grabbed his arm before he started walking again. "Cloud…please…"

"I said it's nothing!" he retorted, swatting my hand away from his arm. "Just leave me alone!"

"Cloud, what is wrong with you?! Here I am, trying to sympathize with you, and yet you reject me!" I cried, tears forming on the corner of my eyes.. "I don't even know what the hell is bothering you, and I want to know because I _care_! Zack--"

"Zack…? ZACK?!" he shouted. "STOP RUBBING IT IN THAT HE'S WAY BETTER THAN I AM! ZACK'S THIS, ZACK'S THAT… YOU ACT LIKE I'M NOT THERE WHEN YOU'RE WITH HIM! WHAT ABOUT ME, AERITH?! YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HIM, AND YOU TEND TO NEGLECT _ME_!"

I stood there, dumbfounded by his words.

He wiped away his tears furiously with the back of his hand with his head hung low. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. "Well this is some birthday…!" I heard him mumble. _Birthday? _And then it hit me. He was celebrating his birthday _today._

"You think you _care_ that way? WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO WITH HIM AND LEAVE ME, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO?! Besides…Zack's 'a man of wonder', isn't he…?" he whispered with a sarcastic smirk. And with that, he stormed off without another word.

"Cloud--" I choked. I covered my mouth and continued crying as if it were the only thing I can do now. I could just run after him and apologize right away, but my feet were glued to the ground. _How could I forget…?! I'm such an idiot! _

My heart ached in my chest as I walked home alone on a cold night.

**---Cloud---**

I kept my slow pace as I headed for my room, my tears still spilling from my eyes.

_What the hell did I just do…? I made her cry…I made her cry…!!! I'm so STUPID! _

I cursedmy self, without even knowing I punched the wall. Blood trickled down from knuckles. I didn't even feel much pain. My hand felt numb as I sat on the floor. It tremendously annoyed me how he could manage to make her smile like that. I hated to admit it, but it was gradually sinking in that I could _never_ win with that guy…

I held my head and breathed deeply. I glanced at my _project_, with the materials I bought on top of my desk, and sighed. "I should continue…for her…" I muttered to my self. "After the pain I've caused …it's the least I can do…" I stood up and sat on my desk chair without even bothering to clean my wounded hand, it shook as I did my work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Imagine Cloud in Reno's AC clothes. Sorry, couldn't think of an outfit for the both of them. Tell me the clothes suck, i'll agree with you. **

**I hate Cloud here. Sorry. :))**


	8. Chapter 7

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Cloud---**

I awoke at the sun light peaking from my window, blinding me as I groggily opened my eyes. I groaned and sat up, not really minding that I was still wearing my prom clothes. I walked over at my desk and stared at my half- finished work for a moment. My throat tightened as I remembered the incident from last night. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to forget at least the pain, but instead I saw Aerith's face…hurt and clueless.

Sure we had arguments before, but not as serious as this one…

_She'll think I'm a psycho, getting mad at her like that without even a reasonable excuse. _

I swallowed hard, thinking that I'll never be able to see or talk to her again. _Unless I apologize…_

I shook my head and argued with my mind. _Let _HER _apologize! Damn, you're being too nice to her. But it was my fault for shouting at her like that… No, it wasn't! She deserved it. And a good slapping ,too. What…?! I can't do that! Sure you can't. 'Ooh, I'm Cloud! I'm in love with Aerith, but I don't give damn when she ignores me!' Shut up. And I'm not jealous at all when she's with a better, not to mention someone who could make her truly happy, person. Blah blah blah…! SHUT UP! _

I held my head and shook it furiously, trying to escape from my conscience's insults. I gaped at the morning sun from my window, and then back at my _project_. "Jealousy, huh?"

**---Aerith---**

"That jerk…" I whispered, the only thing that made a sound against my secluded room on a cloudless Sunday morning.. "How could he…?!"

I stared blankly at the ceiling, reminiscing last night's incident.

"_I said it's nothing! Just leave me alone!"_

I buried my self under the blanket and groaned, tears starting to form in my eyes. "And what the hell am I suppose to do about it…?"

I don't want him to stay mad at me forever…I have thought of apologizing, but when I think about it, why should I? I mean, he's the one who shouted at me in the first place, comparing himself to Zack like that…

"_STOP RUBBING IT IN THAT HE'S WAY BETTER THAN I AM! ZACK'S THIS, ZACK'S THAT… YOU ACT LIKE I'M NOT THERE WHEN YOU'RE WITH HIM! WHAT ABOUT ME, AERITH?! YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HIM, AND YOU TEND TO NEGLECT ME!"_

I didn't even greet him yet…I can't…I'm not sure I can even look at him…!

I threw my self out of the bed and glanced at the--where was our graduation picture?! I searched my room hysterically; my drawers, my closet, under the bed, the bathroom…none. "Where is it…?!" I moaned, collapsing on the wooden floor, my things scattered everywhere. "Great. Just great…!" Indeed a _great_ way to start a Sunday.

**---Cloud---**

The picture stood above my side table. I felt bad about taking it away from her the other day, but I needed it. I guess there's a big possibility she'll hate me more. How will I face her tomorrow?! 'Aerith, I'm sorry about the other night. I was stupid, saying even the stupidest things. Will you forgive me? And I love you.'?! Things won't be the same for a while, but it greatly frightens me. I still wanna be with her, but I know it's not gonna be easy to get over the pain I'm feeling. But maybe I'll be able to fix things tomorrow…who knows?

I took a shower and worked on my _project _again, and I knew my butt will be glued to this chair the wholeday. I usually spent my Sundays in Aerith's house, playing video games and just joking around. But after our fight, well…you know. _Things really won't be the same…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**He's crazy, I know...**


	9. Chapter 8

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Aerith---**

"…and then he left me in the middle of the road so I went home alone…!" I finished and took a deep breath. I hastily told Zack what had happened between me and Cloud the other night, and by the look on his face, he looked mad. _Really_ mad. _Oh no. _"Z-Zack?"

Just then, Cloud stepped inside the classroom and in a swift move, a hard punch landed on his cheek, throwing him out of the room all at once. It happened so fast that the next thing I knew, Zack was already standing with a clenched fists and a cold glare in front of the fallen Cloud. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE AERITH LIKE THAT?!" he shouted, startling everyone around us. "WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO HER?! YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Zack, no!" I cried, pulling him away before he could give another punch. "STOP IT!"

Cloud glared at Zack, and then at me, sending shivers down my spine. He struggled to his feet and wiped the blood off his mouth. "C-Cloud--" I stammered, feeling a pang of guilt over what had just happened. He shook his head and walked away without even making eye contact. My vision blurred with tears as I watched him go further with his head hung low. "C'mon," Zack said, still glaring at Cloud's direction, "let's get back inside."

**---Cloud---**

God, early in the morning, my head gets hot! Although, I have to admit…he punched pretty hard. Dammit, I hate Mondays!

"_C-Cloud—"_

I smirked sarcastically. I bet she didn't even care…

I had to leave the school premises, but just 'cause I wanted to. It's not that I chickened out on Zack (I was ready to fight back, but Aerith would've seen it…). I could care less about my studies for now. I wasn't in the mood.

I walked the longest route home. The road was quiet, almost like nobody lived there at all. The wind blew on my ear, and I could hear the seagulls cry above me; it relaxed my crazy mind a bit. Thy _gray_ sky perfectly matched my mood; dull and lame. _Let's just hope it wouldn't rain…the weather isn't as cheery as it used to be_…

I entered my room and threw myself on the bed, landing on my bruised cheek. "Ow…" I sat up and gazed at my desk. I hung my head, and then looked at it again. _My project…_

I sat down on my desk chair and worked on it again. For the record, I've been doing this for 7 years now. Haha.

**---Aerith---**

_Where could he have gone to this time?_

I found my self distracted by these thoughts the whole day, I wasn't even paying much attention to what Zack was wearing, or how good he looked. I was greatly concerned about Cloud. I groaned and leaned my head against my locker, banging it a few times. I needed to wake up from this nightmare!!! He's _never_ gonna talk to me again…ever…

"Hey, hey, hey…" a familiar voice spoke from behind. It was Zack. "You could hurt yourself. Somethin' wrong?"

I sighed and just closed my eyes. I didn't want him to feel at fault about it… "…Uhmm..."

"Is it because of this morning?" he asked. "Look, I'm sorry--"

"Zack..." I shook my head and met with his azure blue eyes. "You've got nothing to do with this…"

"But Aerith--" I shook my head once again and smiled weakly before exiting the school, feeling eyes on me as I walked away. I just wanted to get home…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	10. Chapter 9

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Cloud---**

It's Tuesday. I've wasted another day on that _thing_. I had a choice…will I go to school, or will I just stay home and work on it? School. Despite our argument and her "boyfriend's" punch (and how embarrassing it was to be hit in front of so much people, looking defenseless and wimpy), I still wanna go to school. And I don't exactly know why.

**---Aerith---**

I watched him enter the classroom, his eyes down to the marbled floor. I had the urge to run up to him and apologize right away, but I resisted. I bit my lip and looked out the window, the sky as gray as yesterday's. Everyone would probably be mistaken for being depressed because of this gloomy weather.

From the corner of my eye, I caught him looking at me. I turned and met with his glowing blue eyes. I noticed a bruise on the corner of his mouth, but he still managed a smile. A weak, sad smile. Guilt washed over me. There he was smiling at me is if nothing had happened, but I couldn't even return one to him.

I merely looked away…

**---Cloud---**

I frowned at her reaction. _She saw me, right?_

My desk was right beside hers. I had no choice but to sit there. It was permanent arrangement for the year…!

_Aw, mehn… _Talk about awkward situations…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Cloud---**

And she was my lab partner. And my computer buddy (and my partner-in-crime…kidding.). We never had a straight conversation during those encounters.

"Right."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Fine."

I was so sure we were both feeling awkward on that day. And then the next day. And then the day after that.

**---Aerith---**

There was much tension in the air between us, it made me feel nervous and uncomfortable. I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't face him. I couldn't even look at him. Shame? Perhaps. Regret? Pride? I don't know…I felt baffled!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**---Aerith---**

_It's been days, and the situation has been the same. _

"Maaa…what should I do?" I whined to Mother that Friday afternoon. "I mean, I wanna fix things with Cloud. I miss him, you know…! I know it's only been days, but…but…"

"Oh Aerith, stop being a baby!" she cried, waving the wooden spoon around. "If you wanna fix things, then you should apologize. Cloud is such a nice boy. Where else can you find someone like that? I don't even know your friend, Zack, very well…is he as kind-hearted as Cloud?"

"Sure he is…" I dreamily answered. I snapped out of my day dreams and looked at her. "That's not the point!"

Mother sighed and looked straight into my Jade green eyes, giving me goose bumps. "I know. If you were in Cloud's shoes, how would you feel? Losing your parents, living alone most of the time...and then suddenly your best friend, your _only_ company, finds someone else to spend time with. Wouldn't you feel bad?"

Her words brought me to tears. She was right…I've been ignoring Cloud, spending time with Zack instead. I wasn't being the best friend I promised to be.

"Cloud…" she continued. "Someone like him shouldn't be taken no notice of."

I continued to cry as Mother wraps her arms around my slumped shoulders. _Alright! The first thing I'm gonna do tomorrow is to talk to Cloud!_

**---Cloud---**

_Damn, cramps! _

I've been sitting on this chair for 6 hours now (you should know that by now I'm still doing my _project_.) "Dammit…I'm all out of materials!!!" I looked at my wall clock. It was almost midnight. "I hope they're still open…"

I stepped out of my door, savoring the cool breeze brushing against my cheeks. I looked up at the night sky while walking to my "destination". I saw my first star, and made a wish. _Everything'll be alright…_

Just then, I heard a faint noise coming from the corner of the street. "Just give it, &!!!" the voice shouted.

"No, please!" another cried. "I've got nothing to give!"

It became clear to me that there was man being robbed. I felt my pulse hasten as I neared, but I didn't care. The victim was being mugged, I had to help him. "HEY!"

The two men looked at me. "P-Please…help me!" the victim cried.

"Let him go!" I shouted.

"What're-hic-you gonna-hic-do?" the mugger said. He was drunk…! _Dammit…_

I glared at him, throwing a rock on his head. "Let him go."

He released the victim and looked at me with drooping eyes. "What the +#&5 is yer problem?! I was just gonna borrow some cash…"

The horrified victim ran away, leaving me and the drunken piece of dung. I suddenly felt afraid. _What did you get yourself into, Cloud?!?!?! _I can't run away now. Guess I have to face my fear. I took my stance (hey, since when did I learn how to fight?) and swiftly punched him (straight in his annoying face), throwing all my anger on it and sending him a few feet away from me. He didn't move after that.

I was about to walk away, but just when I thought it was over, I heard a laugh from behind.

"You shouldn't have interfered, you son of a &$!+#!!!"

The last thing I heard was a gunshot.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**to be continued! **

**since it's our summer vacation here in our country, i'll be out-of-town, so no updates for a while. :)) but i'll be back:D tc always, everyone. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm a busy dudette. :P It's short. I'm sorry...But the next chap's going out soon, I guess...hmm...we'll see. :)**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I came to school a little later than usual. I couldn't sleep last night. The dream bothered me way too much.

I waited for Lucas to arrive, but when the bell rang, I knew he wouldn't go to school anymore. He was never late. _Guess I have to go to his house later…_

But I wonder…where he could be? Just when I thought everything'll be alright, he disappears. I know it's wrong to think negative, but it still made me worry. _Damn dream…making me all paranoid!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

During classes, I was called by Mrs. Gast to go to her office. I knew I didn't do anything to upset her, but my stomach was all tied on knots. _Why do I get the feeling this won't be nice…?_

"You've got a call from your Mother." her voice quivered. "It's about Cloud…"

I grabbed the phone from her desk and was answered by Mother's crying voice. "Aer-Aerith…Cloud…h-he…"

"Mother, what happened?!" I screamed over the phone, not caring at all if I created noise.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"A witness explained that he was helping a man being hold-upped, not knowing that the mugger was armed. We found the suspect, as well, unconscious and bruised. Cloud…His neighbors found him on the street in a pool of blood." The policeman explained. "We found the weapon. It was handgun with a silencer, which explains why no one heard the shot."

Mother stared at him in horror, her mouth slightly opened in shock.

"And we found a few of his things to." He handed her Cloud's wallet and watch.

"He was brought her half-dead." the doctor added. "He lost a lot of blood."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_He was pronounced dead on arrival._

I walked away from them scornfully, their voices slowly fading from my ears. I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat banging on my lobes. My mind swirled with thoughts, thoroughly slipping through my clenched fingers, the words getting caught on my aching throat. I was astounded and dismayed, somehow the news not registering my mind. My tears threatened to fall, but wouldn't…couldn't. THIS couldn't be real.

I entered the hospital room where his cold and lifeless lay on a bed. I slowly approached it and stood beside him. His face was paler, like his body and his once-cherry-red lips. "C-Cloud…" I stammered, the words getting caught on my tightened throat. "Please….d-don't joke around…" I shook him lightly. "O-open your eyes…" He didn't. I caressed his cheeks and laughed weakly. "Cloud, open your eyes…this is no time for joking…" His sapphire blue eyes remained closed. I continued stroking his icy cheeks, my tears slowly falling from my eyes. "C'mon Cloud, open your eyes!" I shook him again, this time a little rougher. "Just open them, Cloud!"

"Aerith, he's gone…" Mother cried to me. I hadn't even realized her entrance. "He's gone…"

A group of nurses came in the room. "We're ready to take him away."

"Where are you taking him?!" I asked angrily. "No, you're not taking him anywhere!"

"Aerith--"

"NO, HE'S NOT DEAD!!! HE'S JUST KIDDING, LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES…! HE ALWAYS PRANKS ME, THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!" I looked at Mother, wanting her to tell me that this was all but a joke, but she closed her eyes and shook her head. The nurses took him away. "No, CLOUD!!!" I tried to catch up with them, but the doctor and Mother stopped me, pulling me backwards. "CLOUD!!!"

Mother tried to pull me into a warm embrace, but I broke free. I ran away from her, away from the _heartless_ nurses and the doctor. I ran away from the hospital.

The wind slapped against my face as I ran faster, not really knowing where to go. My tears fell down uncontrollably. It was then that it started to rain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I found my self under George, crying my heart out. The tree that brought back so much memories and good times really didn't cheer me up at all. Instead, it made me feel worse. My chest ached with much pain that I thought it could burst. All sorts of feelings flooded me...anger, loss, regret, pain, guilt…and I tried so hard to push them down. It was more than words could describe.

It surprised me how the people around acted normal. _Shouldn't the world stop? Didn't know they know about my Cloud's death…?!_

I walked carelessly with my head hung low as I headed for home. I didn't care if I got sick. I didn't care if a car hit me right then. I didn't care if people would think I looked stupid. No, I didn't care about anything at all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**yawn Good night. :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**I think this's the second to the last chapter...haha. :D**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

His funeral took place on a late Sunday afternoon, under George's shady leaves, the cinereal sky crying with us as Cloud's body went deeper down the wet earth. My tears kept falling, my body shaking furiously in grief. I felt Zack's strong arms wrap around my shoulder, but even that didn't cheer me up (and to think I told my self that he could _always_ make me happy…) I cried until I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave. I ran away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Aerith," Mother softly spoke against my closed door, "I think you should start fixing Cloud's belongings over at his house…I know it might be hard for you, but you're the only one who can…" _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I dragged my feet to climb up the stairs of his empty house, thoughts running through my head all at the same time. I was a little afraid, yet the familiarity of the place comforted me in a way.

I entered his cream-colored room, the door making a creaking sound as I opened it. I stood in the middle and just looked around, trying to feel his presence. _Cloud_…he would probably be on his desk right now…or on top of his bed, engrossed on his PSP…or on the floor in front of the PS2, trying to finish Kingdom Hearts 2 ahead of me. But he wasn't…_he's gone…_

I swallowed hard, scanning his soundless room once more, and walked towards his half-opened dresser. I told myself I wouldn't cry.

I carefully took his clothes off his dresser, but my eyes can't help but tear up a little. I bit my trembling lower lip, feeling the soft fabrics touching my skin.

_Cloud's clothes…his smell… he'll never come home anymore…I won't see him…ever…_

I held his garments in my face, the tears slowly falling down my cheeks; my eyes betraying me completely as I sank to the floor._ Why_…_Why did this have to happen…?! It's unfair…! Cloud…this is unfair!_

I struggled to my feet, crying harder as I folded his clothes on top of his bed with shaking hands. It didn't take too long for me to empty his closet.

I walked over to his desk, to gather the things he had left behind, to fix the mess that greatly caught my attention. There were cut-outs, pens, coloring materials, and some other things that were sprawled in top. As I fixed them, I kept help but burn with curiosity. _What's he doing with these? Why didn't he tell me about any of this…? _The questions just came and came.

And then I found my answer.

Under his mess was a scrapbook, a little old but the crafts in front made it look like it was almost brand new. My body trembled and I started to cry again. On the front was a picture of me and Cloud, my head on his shoulder and him with a goofy smile on his face with his hand doing the peace sign. _I remember this…the picture we took before the 4__th__ grade Dance Festival! _I turned a few more pages, and saw more. When my ice-cream fell, I had a pouting look on my face and he was laughing his head off (3rd grade); when I was so nervous before a big soccer game (6th grade), he ran to me with a camera in hand and told me, _"You can use this as an inspiration, or when you start losing your concentration during the game. And I'll cheer for you until I lose my voice."_ We had another picture after that victory; when winter came to Besaid (1st year high school), we played in the snow for what seemed like a whole day! We took a picture lying down on the white surface, and another with him giving me a piggy-back ride, my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms under my knees to keep me from falling, our cheeks pink with the freezing weather.

I laughed weakly, sniffling at the same time as I passed more picture-filled pages. My tears fell continuously on the surface of every page. Then a familiar picture landed on my lap. I took it with shaky hands and gasped. It was our grad pic. _It was with him all along…_ I swallowed hard, and attempted to laugh, but it got caught on my throat, it ached.

An envelope fell from the scrapbook, my name written on it in elegant handwriting. My heart beat quickened for some strange reason at the site of this. I tore the other end of it and revealed the letter inside.

_Hey, Aerith._

I could hear his voice in my head as if he were reading the letter to me himself.

_Happy Graduation!_ _Can you believe we've graduated? Neither can I. Time really does fly, doesn't it? So now you've probably seen the scrapbook. I'm sorry if it's something cheap for a grad present, but I hope you'll like it anyway. I admit it's pretty messy (hey, you know I'm no good with things like this!)… sorry again._

_I want to say thank you for all these great memories. We had the best (and the worst) times together. You make me laugh like there's no end, and you make me smile almost every time. Well, maybe seeing YOU smile makes me do the same. You teach me things that I have not yet known, and you tell me things that surprise me most of the time. You support me in every decision I make, and you cheer for me and encourage me. You're my inspiration…_

_But I can't help but think that I would lose you eventually. When Zack came along, it's like everything changed. You spent more of your time with him, and spoke of him every time we're together. You never said anything, but you made it clear to me that he was way better than I am. I couldn't help but tear up inside. I hate that man. He took you away from me, yet he made you smile like you've never did before. He was able to admit to you his feelings. But I wasn't able to do the same. I was so mad at my self I let it all out on YOU, of all the people. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do._

_So I apologize…for shouting at you, for being an insensitive idiot, and for hurting you. I didn't mean to, honestly. I'm such a coward for not even apologizing personally. I won't blame you if you avoid me because of my imperfections. And I greatly apologize for not being the best friend I promised to be. I'm really sorry for all the bad things that occurred between us. This's all my fault._

_But, Aerith…thank you so much for everything. And I love you way more than you think I do. _

_ Cloud_

_P.S. Sorry for taking our grad pic. I needed it._

I felt my heart tearing up into pieces. I noticed the wrinkled parts of the paper, and then I knew he was crying when he wrote this.

I clutched the scrapbook, the letter, and our picture in my chest and dropped down on my knees. I was crying harder than I've ever cried before. _We'll no longer go to our field…no more laughing sessions…no more teasing…no more jokes…it's all over…_

"_I'm_ the stupid one! I'm such a jerk!" I cursed to my self "Aerith, _you're_ the insensitive idiot!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mother worried when I got home, but I went straight to my room, ignoring her calls for my name. I knew she only cared for me, but I prefer to be alone right now.

That night, I drowned my self with my tears, not being able to get a blink of sleep. I was so angry with my self. _How could I be so cruel…?!_

"Cloud…I'm so sorry…!" I choked. "I'm so sorry…!"

I didn't go to school for days after that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**I'm sorry for killing Cloud.** **Believe me, my friends wanted to murder (or...almost murdered) me when I did that. Why? Because it would be too common if Aerith dies. Again. Well...you get my point:)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Phew. I'm too crazy, I know.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Days…weeks…months…I couldn't even tell time.

I locked my self in my room, refusing to face anyone and everything around me. I couldn't take the pain I was feeling. I was filled with much grief and regret, I didn't know what to do anymore…

"_Aerith," Mother said, "please…open the door."_

"_NO!" I shouted coldly. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE ALONE! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"_

I shut everyone out. Including my Mother.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_"...Aerith?" _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I opened my eyes to the soft light that hit my face, but I didn't find my self inside my room. "W-what's going on?" I asked, standing up. _I-I'm in our field…_

I looked around. It was definitely our field. With the flowers and the cool breeze, the horizon with that pink-orange glow…I knew this place too much for me not to recognize. I suddenly felt afraid. _What could this all mean…? What's going on?!_

I thought I had lost my mind. I didn't remember passing out in this place…!

And then I knew. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of the spiky blonde hair that I loved messing with, behind George's thick trunk. It was as if my feet had taken control. I ran towards the tree, forgetting all the fear that built up inside of me just seconds ago.

_I know who that is…_

I ran, faster this time. The person turned, his sapphire orbs looking my way, the warm smile that I always get, spread across his features. I threw my arms around his waist, burying my tear-stricken face in his strong chest

"CLOUD!"

**---Cloud---**

I wrapped my arms around her so tight that I would've suffocated her, but she didn't complain. "Aerith…I miss you so much…!" I sobbed.

After pleading so much…I was _finally_ able to see her.

And once I found my way here, surrendered in her arms at last, the joy just swelled up inside me, I could EXPLODE. "I miss you so much…!" I pulled back a little, cupping her soaked cheeks with my hands and made eye contact with her, ocean blues to emerald greens. I wiped the tears off her face, but they can't seem to keep from falling. I couldn't stop mine, either. I was just _so_ happy…

**---Aerith---**

I heard him stifle a giggle in between his sobs, and I couldn't help but smile. "Cloud…it _is_ you…!"

"What? Of course it's me!" he answered with a laugh. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and laughed again. "That's a stupid thing to say."

Yes, I know I said something stupid, but it was because I didn't know what to say. I was still in state of shock by this whole thing. "Jerk…!" I pounded him playfully in the chest. He felt…_real_. Was his death merely a dream…? "Are you…_real_?"

He laughed. He let go of me and turned his back in my direction, walking towards the old oak tree with a smirk on his lips. I followed eventually, wiping my own tears, and held the rough trunk.

I was still confused. It was like I couldn't separate what's real from what's not! "Cloud, are you... _alive_?"

He laughed humorlessly, and gave me a look of utter disbelief. "No…I'm not…"

It didn't scare me. I wanted to see him, after all…

He saw the puzzled look on my face, and as if he read my mind, he smiled and grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "We've got so much things to talk about."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**---Aerith---**

"You really met my father?" I asked in amusement. First he told me he woke up in this field, then he told me he walked through this white light that eventually led him to the gates of Heaven, then he met this cherub—which he said I would absolutely find adorable, especially with its golden brown curls—who, later on, became his closest friend in Heaven, and then he tells me he met my father…? Whoa. Did my best friend just go _nuts_?! "What'd he say, what'd he say???"

"Well…" he started. "He told me I did a good job in taking care of you while he was away…."

"'Taking care?' HA! He must be joking."

"Hey, that's mean!" he said, pretending to look offended. I laughed. "But you know, by the tone of your father's voice, I could tell he was really happy that you grew up to be a wonderful person."

"You really met my father…?"

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No, no, no, it's not that. It's just that I…" I glanced at him with a frown. "I guess I feel a little bad. I mean, if _you_ could show up like this to me, why can't _he_ do the same? I haven't met him my entire life…"

"He told me that he'll be watching over you, too…"

"He said that?" I asked, a smile slowly spreading in my lips. He nodded. "Well that's nice to hear…" I didn't know how to react, okay?! This is all still strange to me. No, this has _not _yet fully registered in mind. "Cloud…what about us?" I asked.

He looked at me in confusion. "What'd you mean 'us'?"

I let go of his hand and stood up. I felt the cool breeze pass by, sending shivers down my spine. "Us…our relationship as best friends…"

**---Cloud---**

"I don't know what your--"

"You never told me you loved me…" she said in a soft tone, her hands clasped behind her back, looking at the distance. "…more than a friend…"

I looked away and swallowed hard. "I just…"

"I read your letter…" she continued. I heard a soft sniffle from her direction that caused me to look at her. "I saw the scrapbook…"

I hung my head and held my breath for a moment. I wasn't able to say anything.

"Why, Cloud?" she asked. She was facing me now. "Why didn't you say anything…?"

I was a little hurt and a little angry with her words. She was almost making it sound like I don't deserve to love her or something…! I can't help but feel annoyed. "Why, if I told you I loved you, would you have said the same thing…?!"

She gasped a little with her mouth slightly open, but no words came out. She looked to the side and remained silent. "See…?" I spoke, my voice a little shaky. "_this_ is why…after our fight, I was miserable…we didn't talk for days and I really felt bad about it. I tried to reach out, but you were avoiding me…but even though you were being mean, I didn't care…I continued to love you, anyway…"

She started crying again, but this time a little hard with her hands on her face. _Oh no… _I stood up and pulled her into a warm embrace.

**---Aerith---**

"Cloud, I'm so sorry…!" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot!"

His face softened and his arms tightened around me. "Hey…you're not an idiot…c'mon, it's alright…"

"No, it's not!" I whined. "I ignored your feelings and I was so cold to you…! I'm such an idiot! A stupid idiot!"

"Hey…" he held my cheeks once more and lifted my head up to face him, wiping my tears with his thumb at the same time. "…look at me. You're not an idiot, okay? _I_ should be the one to say sorry. All I did was cause you trouble. I hurt your feelings and I kept things from you…and _I wasn't the best friend I promised to be_…"

I shook my head. "That's not true…! You're so nice, and that's all you've ever been to me…!"

"Well, I guess we both made stupid mistakes…" he said almost jokingly with a grin.

I giggled, but continued crying again afterwards. "Please forgive me…" I whispered.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Hell no."

"What…?! But Cloud, I--"

"After all I've been through, you expect me to forgive you just like that? Ha, dream on!" He stuck his tongue out with a smirk and ran. I chuckled and managed a smile. "Cloud, get back here!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**---Cloud--- **

I clutched my stomach in pain as we fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. "I…can't…breathe!!!" I struggled for air, panting and coughing at the same time. "My stomach aches…!" I groaned. She looked at me and laughed again. "_You_ stop!" she said. She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. She put on a serious face and looked at me. "Am I really forgiven…? 'Cause I feel so much at fault about everything…"

"Cut it out!" I said, half-laughing. "Yeah…I forgive you."

She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. I blushed and looked away. "Yeah well…"

Guess I was back to my old self.

I looked down at my hands in embarrassment, but suddenly I saw them fading away. Sadness flooded my chest once again. _Please…no…not yet…_I pleaded inwardly._  
_

I looked at her and tried to hide it, if only it was possible, but the frightened expression she had when I made eye contact with her told me she saw it.

"Cloud?" she asked, her brows creased in worry and alarm. The smiles had disappeared all at once. She stood up and stared at me as her lower lip began to tremble. "W-what's going on…?"

I looked down on my hands again, but this time even my legs started to fade.

"No…" she murmured as she shook her head. I tore from her gaze and stood up with my eyes to the ground. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry, I…" I tried to smile as I spoke, but I couldn't.

"Cloud, no…!" she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, never wanting to let go.

**---Aerith--- **

I buried my head on his chest, completely staining it with my tears. "No…don't go! Please don't go…!"

His sobs blended with mine as I felt him envelope his arms around me. _He was warm…almost as if he's really alive again…I could hear his heart pounding…and I realize I'll never get to hug him like this anymore. It hurts…_

"L-listen…" he held my cheeks and looked into my bloodshot eyes. "I-I want you to be happy…o-okay? I want you t-to promise me…a-after this, you won't cry again…"

I shook my head furiously, my grip growing tighter and tighter by the moment. "Cloud…No--"

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. Once he reopened his eyes, he gave a hard look, almost as if he were angry. "Please…promise me…"

I broke down again and nodded my head slowly. His face softened, caressing my cheek with his thumb, and smiled at me. "I love you…" I heard him softly whisper in my ear as he held me once again. "…so much…and I'll forever be by your side…"

"You'll always be my best friend…" I found my self blurting out. "Nothing can change that…and, just so you know, I love my best friend, too…"

**---Cloud--- **

_Wow...she said she loves me…_hell yeah I know just as a best friend. But it's okay…at least she'll be happy now.

I chuckled, and she smiled at me. "You could release me now, before I go see-through."

She laughed and wiped the few stray tears from her eyes. She still looked absolutely beautiful despite her puffy green eyes. She stepped back and placed her hands behind her, leaning forward with a sheepish smile on her delicate face. "So you'll always be with me…?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah…"

"But will you promise me that…?"

Whoa. Nostalgia.

She held out her pinky finger and giggled. I laughed and locked mine with hers, thanking God silently that I still felt her touch.

"Am I gonna see you again…?" she asked, her cheerful voice replaced with a hopeful, serious tone.

I shrugged. "Maybe…I don't really know…I want to..."

She looked down and bit her lip. _Oh damn, don't cry again…_I looked away and gulped.

"Cloud?"

I looked at her, but she wasn't crying…she was smiling, the kind that made me all warm and fidgety. My heart jumped.

"I'm gonna miss you…so much…" she said.

_Nervous…helpless…weak…that's how I feel when I'm with her…_

"Cloud?"

_Will I see you again after this…?_

"CLOUD!"

"Huh? What?"

_Oh, and don't forget speechless._

She pouted. I didn't realize I was staring (at our locked pinkies. Cute.), okay?! So, my bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'll miss you, too…Aerith…" I said, holding my laughter.

**---Aerith--- **

He held my hand and kissed it, pulling me into another embrace afterwards. "Take care of yourself…" was the last thing I heard him say.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I awoke at the soft morning light on my pillow, and sighed. Everything had been a dream, but I knew that it was a real encounter. I stood up and looked at the view when I opened window, towards the clear blue sky. I stretched my arms as high as I could, and smiled to my self, a first in such a long time. Cloud was gone, but not entirely. He would always be _here_.

"Thank you, Cloud…"

And the soft breeze told me he heard that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**FINISH**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**...Looks like the last chapter to me. :)) I'm _so sorry_ if you didn't like it to end this way...it's a cliffhanger, right?! Oh, I'm pissed...!!! Maybe an epilogue/sequel would be good idea...?  
**

**If you didn't like this story, I have other plots in mind. :)) I can't write them ASAP because of school...(groans). Right. School. But I will have them up BY CHRISTMAS. (evil laugh). I'm just kidding. Just give me some time! I'll be on it. **

**xoxo **

  



End file.
